warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformer (Series)/Characters
SPOILERS FOR THE TRANSFORMER SERIES Updated frequently. Major Characters Waterheart is a black she-cat with pure blue eyes. She has the gift of being able to turn into a Twoleg. She came to ThunderClan as a prisoner and worked her way to a warrior. :Ravenflight is a black tom with pure blue eyes. He has the gift of being able to turn into a Twoleg. There is a prophecy about him which states He will not take off until the enemy is exterminated. He is Waterheart's son. :Crowpaw is a gray tom with green eyes. He has the gift of being able to turn into a Twoleg. He was originally a warrior apprentice, but he switched to a medicine cat apprentice when Cinderstripe died. He is Waterheart's son. :Hawkwing is a brown tom with amber eyes. He has the gift of being able to turn into a Twoleg. He is Waterheart's son. Runningfoot is a brown tom with amber eyes. He is Clan-born and Waterheart's mate. Birdheart is a light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is Clan-born and Runningfoot's littermate. She was one of the cats who drank the bad water. Snaketail is a white tom with bright green eyes. He was originally a member of ShadowClan as a kit, but came to ThunderClan to be an apprentice so he could stay with Waterheart. Brackenstar is a light brown tom with blue eyes. He is Clan-born. He is Waterheart's father. He is the leader of ThunderClan. He is Gorsestar and Mudstar's brother. Gorsestar was the leader of ThunderClan when Waterheart became an apprentice. Resides in StarClan. He is Brackenclaw and Mudstar's brother. Smoothpaw was a WindClan apprentice, but was captured by ThunderClan in their attempts to get Waterheart. He is a brown tom with green eyes. He drowned in the river when he escaped and now resides in StarClan. Minor Characters Rustlefoot is Snaketail's ShadowClan sister. She always tries to get Snaketail back to ShadowClan. Mudstar was the leader of WindClan. She is a brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is Smoothpaw's mother. She is Gorsestar and Brackenclaw's littermate. Hareleap was a warrior of WindClan. He is a light brown tom with green eyes. He is Smoothpaw's father. Stonestar was a leader of RiverClan. He was a gray tom with blue eyes. He was evil. Waterheart drowned him in a river. He was the first cat to be a Place of No Stars cat. Mistheart is a warrior of RiverClan. She is a silvery-gray she-cat with blue eyes. She is Stonestar's daughter, and has the warrior name he had. Bigstar is the leader of ShadowClan. He is a large black tom with haunting amber eyes. Treestar is the leader of RiverClan. He is a brown tom with green eyes. Rushstar is the leader of WindClan. He is a light brown tom with blue eyes. Goldfoot was the deputy of ThunderClan. He was a exiled because he tried to drown Waterheart. He is a white tom with rusty-colored feet and amber eyes. :Grasseye is a warrior of ThunderClan. She is a white she-cat with rusty-colored feet and amber eyes. She likes Ravenflight. :Sunfoot is a warrior of ThunderClan. He is a brown tom with rusty-colored feet and amber eyes. :Sparrowkit was a kit of ThunderClan. He was areddish-brown tom with amber eyes. He was killed by Clawtooth in a ShadowClan raid. Extremely Minor Characters Hollyheart was Brackenstar's mother. She is a black she-cat with amber eyes. Seen in Brackenstar's leader ceremony.